The-Fairy-Who-Lived
by spartanr981
Summary: Dying before his time Harry is sent to another world to train and learn before he returns to fight Voldemort only to discover that their may be beings far stronger than Voldemort waiting for him in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters, places and ideas from the Harry Potter Series belong to JK Rowling whilst all Fairy Tail characters, concepts and places belong to Hiro Mashima._

_Shout out to Woolleymammoth's Oberon-King of Fairies for inspiring this story. His work inspired me to write this which is why it is so similar._

* * *

Harry had had all things considered a pretty rubbish life so far, there were quite a few times he should have probably died over the years. Yet, even during all those occasions when his life had been on the line he had never actually truly contemplated that he was going to die.

Maybe if he had given it any thought he would have decided that he wanted to die surrounded by his grandchildren at the grand old age of a hundred with all his loving family around him.

But he was young and the young always believe that they can live forever. Yet like everything reality comes crashing down and shatters the innocence of childhood.

He could almost feel the fluttering dark cloth of the Veil of Death against his back as he stood there glaring at the two men and one woman in front of him with all the hatred and loathing he could muster. Despite the fact he was only twelve years old the sight was surprisingly intimidating, he had always been complimented on his bright green eyes and they could be startlingly scary when they reflected the rage he felt coursing through his veins.

The three figures in front of him all looked slightly taken aback by his rage filled visage(though they hid it well) despite the fact he was tied up in ropes and being levitated slightly off the ground unable to attack them physically or magically.

Despite their shared dislike of the boy in front of them, all three couldn't have been more different from one another.

The one on the right was a rather tall thin aristocratic look to him with long bright blond hair that fell down to his shoulders making him look surprisingly girlish. He was wearing black wizarding robes that looked like something out of the eighteenth century. In his right hand was a black snake-headed cane and he wore a superior smirk on his face as he looked at Harry in satisfaction, a smirk playing on his lips. This was Lucius Malfoy, '_former_' Death Eater and father of Harry's so-called rival at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy.

The only women of three, on the other hand looked very different, she was a rather short plump woman with facial features that looked oddly reminiscent of a toad. She was decked out completely in bright pink, pink skirt, pink high heels, a pink jumper and a pink cardigan. It clashed horribly with her looks and the shine of sick victory in her beady eyes was positively nauseating. This was a woman Harry had only been recently introduced to, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Delores Umbridge.

The second man and the last figure in front of him was a slightly balding man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. He was wearing lime green robes and was nervously playing with a bowler hat in his hands. This was the rather unimpressive Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"You have been found guilty of unleashing the Basilisk sealed within the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts how do you plead?" That came from the sneering form of Lucius Malfoy as he stared at Harry, victory shining in his eyes. He really hadn't been happy with Harry not only preventing any deaths but also managing to save the Weasley girl from a Basilisk of all things, even managing to slay the creature in the process! Wasn't that an insane thought, killing an XXXXX Rank Creature at the meagre age of twelve! Lucius really didn't want to know what sought of monster Potter would end up being if he was allowed to grow, no it was better the boy was eliminated now whilst he was still young. His Lord would probably reward him for his efforts if he ever returned.

It was clear to the Pureblood Lord that Harry Potter needed to go, no matter what. So after being humiliated by his own House Elf he had decided to take more drastic measures to remove the boy. He had returned home and brainstormed ways to rid himself of the Potter boy using the power he possessed, the influence and control he held in the Ministry. In the end he came up with a somewhat reckless plan that if successful would rid him of the boy permanently.

He had begun his plan the next day, approaching the Minister and like usual he began to stroke the rather portly man's ego and managed to ignite a fear for Harry in the man's heart. It wasn't exactly difficult to do so, a man in his potion knew better than most that the majority of Wizards (the dear Minster included) were rather gullible and easily lead. All he had to do was make subtle hints about Harry's popularity and how it could be a threat to the Ministry or more accurately Cornelius himself. As the Minister began to grow increasingly wary of Harry, completely unaware that his 'dear friend Lucius' was leading him around by the nose the entire time Lucius dropped hints about the young Potter boy's increasingly Dark tendencies, his Parseltounge ability chief among them.

It didn't take long for the Minster to see the conclusion Lucius had been subtly manipulating him towards reaching. Harry Potter was (as far as the Minister was aware) the ONLY Parseltounge at Hogwarts when the Basilisk was unleashed which means that no matter what, even if the Potter boy had killed the Basilisk, in the end, he was the only one who could open the Chamber.

Under his guidance the Minister had managed to reach that conclusion and had instantly gone into a panic along with his aggravating Senor Undersecretary. It hadn't been difficult to then goad the man into using some of his emergency Ministerial powers to have the boy arrested citing that Cornelius would be seen as a hero who stopped the premature rise of a Dark Lord who could have very well been worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It didn't take long once the boy was arrested to have him tried in front of a closed panel of biased judges that were all in his pocket, all before Dumbledore could return from a conference with the I.C.W.

The boy may have been able to wriggle his way out of his 'rightful' punishment had he not mentioned meeting the shade of the Dark Lord during his first year. Doing that had sealed his fate.

Now as he watched the young boy squirm with all his might to escape the binding he could pat himself on his back at a plan well done and bask in the fact that he had accomplished a task not even his vaunted master had been able to accomplish. He was about to vanquish Harry Potter!

"You won't win!" hissed the boy as he glared at the three.

Cornelius sneered as he tried to hide his nervousness. "You thought yourself so clever Mister Potter didn't you, killing the very beast you unleashed on those poor children all in an attempt to cover up the fact that you were the one to release it in the first place. You probably thought you had gotten away with it didn't you? Well not today, today we will end your reign of terror before it even begins!"

* * *

Harry couldn't help but gawk in sheer disbelief at the ridiculousness of that statement. There was so much wrong here that it wasn't even funny. When he had been arrested on those absolutely trumped up and ridiculous charges. He had hoped that like on the Court Room dramas his Aunt used to watch he would get a fair jury and judge he could explain the whole predicament to, it wasn't like he had anything to hide so he wasn't against telling exactly what happened to get this whole mess sorted out, that or stall it until Dumbledore could come and stop this travesty. Unfortunately, Harry had placed far too much faith in the Wizards and their community. He was marched to a relatively small room where a panel of five people were waiting to 'judge' him. His heart had sunk the moment he saw the sneering visage of Lucius bloody Malfoy amongst the judges along with the biased and corrupt Minster.

He should have probably expected the farce that was his trial considering what they had done to Hagrid only a few months before. He was pretty sure it was illegal to shove people in prison without trials (at least it was in the muggle world anyway), not to mention it was Azkaban he was placed in, a literal hell on Earth.

He was silenced the moment he had mentioned the Dark Lord being a Half-blood and more Muggle that he was. Apparently, that was impossible and therefore Harry's testimony was to be considered completely invalid as he had 'falsified' truths in it.

After that they had quickly sentenced him to the Veil, one of the Judges a women by the name of Delores Umbridge, someone Harry had quickly learnt to hate to great joy in describing exactly what it was that was going to be used to kill him.

The Veil of Death was a rip, in reality. A literal hole in space-time that leads to no one knows where. Nothing that had ever been thrown into the Veil had ever returned, either living or dead. At first it had been solely under the control the Department of Mysteries where it resided but interest in the Veil waned over the years due to a sheer lack of any results from the project, in the end, it became used by the Ministry to 'humanely' execute guilty prisoners. If humanely involved throwing people through a tear in reality that went to Merlin knows where.

"This is wrong, how can you not see that! For the last time, I didn't release the Basilisk!" Screamed Harry as he tried to struggle out of the ropes that were binding him.

"We will not fall for your lies Mr Potter, you were the one who nearly killed all those children and you will be punished for it." Hissed Umbridge. In all honesty apart from the Pureblood children of good standing who attended the school she didn't care of any of them were killed, but Harry Potter was becoming a problem for Cornelius and that was more than enough to earn her ire. Not that that was a particularly difficult thing to do in the first place.

"Madam Umbridge is correct Mr Potter, we see through your lies and we will end your reign of terror before it has a chance to begin. We will not have another You-Know-Who rise to power." Every word out of Malfoy's mouth was dripping with contempt and Harry glared at the man hatefully knowing that this entire thing was his fault.

"L-Lucius is correct Mr Potter you can't be allowed to live any longer." The Minister was actually rather nervous about going through with this, Harry Potter was still a household name, and if this went wrong there was a good chance that he could lose his job as Minster.

"I shall do the honours. " said Lucius as he raised his wand at Harry who let out a deep and guttural snarl in the direction of the blond lord.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." Hissed Lucius in triumph as he flicked his wand, sending the floating body of Potter through the Veil, vanishing as it disappeared through the floating silk-like curtains that made up the entrance to the Veil. At long last he had accomplished the goal, not even his vaunted master had been capable of doing, he had killed Harry Potter. Or at least that was what he believed anyway, after all no one made it back through the Veil alive did they?

He still had to force down the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine as he recalled the look Potter had given him as he fell through the Veil.

...

...

Darkness.

...

…

Silence.

...

…

Endless

...

...

It was never-ending, he could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing. The other side of the Veil was an endless darkness that had no beginning and no end. He had no idea which way was up or down, left or fight. It was like in this place all those concepts where meaningless, or perhaps they simply didn't apply in this place.

Time meant nothing here, he could have been floating for a few seconds, minutes or even years and he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

Harry didn't know how or when it happened but suddenly everything around him changed. The darkness vanished as he was engulfed in bright white light so bright that he had to close his eyes and cover his faceless he be blinded by its intensity.

He blinked, as he realised he could once again feel his senses working again, being in that place of darkness had been weird and extremely disconcerting. Blinking he groaned as his eyes readjusted and he staggered to his feet. He looked down and tried to grasp for his wand only to pause as he realised that Lucius had taken it from him when he had been apprehended.

Looking around he gaped as he saw his surroundings, he was in some strange white expanse that seemed to go on forever.

He began to examine his surroundings more closely but there was nothing but white, white ground and white sky that seemed to merge into one.

'_Where was he? Was this what the afterlife looked like? Because if it is then it's pretty dull' _Harry didn't really want this place to be the afterlife, upon learning of his sentence the only thing that gave him comfort was the knowledge that he would see his parents. The people he wanted to meet more than anyone else in the entire world. Just like in their photos he wanted to see their smiles first hand, to hear the sound of their laughter and feel the warmth of their hugs.

But if this place was the afterlife then it didn't seem like he'd be getting that opportunity any time soon. As that thought crossed his mind Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end even a shiver ran down his spine.

Turning around he had to stop himself from gaping, that or breaking out into a cold sweat. Standing there was a floating being, humanoid and covered in black cloth of some alien material that seemed to draw in darkness, the cloth was floating in a non-existent wind even as the being floated there.

Two golden glowing eyes were peering at Harry from under the hood it wore hiding its face.

Harry stared at the thing in front of him even as it looked back at him, its head cocked to the side almost in confusion. This continued on for about a minute before it spoke up.

"You're not supposed to be here." Its voice was monotone and seemed to be comprised of a million different before all speaking as one, yet it held a hint of utter bewilderment in it.

"W-What?" was Harry's most elegant response.

The being just hummed to itself as it continued its examination of him before replying. "You Harry James Potter are not supposed to be here yet, you're too early, though you do have the toll."

Drawing on his Gryffindor courage, or perhaps his foolish foolhardiness Harry scowled before opening his mouth. "Well it's not my fault I got thrown through the Veil, where am I and who the hell are you!?" he snapped back, he was dead it wasn't like he had much to lose even if he pissed off the clearly powerful being in front of him.

"That is indeed true it is not your fault. As to where we are… this is the place In Between, a place between the worlds of the living and the afterlife." Said the being before cocking its head. "As to who I am, I am Death."

That reply caused Harry's breath to hitch in his throat, so he wasn't quite there yet, he hadn't reached the afterlife just yet. As to the name of the being Harry just blinked in almost childlike confusion before asking. "How can you be Death?"

"It would be more accurate to say that I am the physical manifestation of the concept of Death." Came the bored and still monotone reply from Death.

Harry nodded, he was surprisingly okay with that. Death really put things into perspective, and not the entity in front of him.

"So what now, are you going to take me to the afterlife now?" asked Harry as he watched the concept in front of him.

Death shook its head. "As I said before you are not supposed to be here yet you are and what's more you have paid the toll so I can't take you. It truly is a conundrum."

"What toll?" Harry couldn't help asking.

"A soul, here look for yourself." Said Death pointing to a spot behind Harry.

Harry twisted around and couldn't help the almost strangled scream that came out of his mouth. There lying on the floor was the creepiest thing Harry had ever seen. It looked like some deformed baby curled up whimpering in pain. It was covered in ghastly pinkish skin with sore spots postmarking it and had a silted nose and a bold head.

Harry stepped back in revulsion before twisting around to stare at Death in disbelief. "What the hell is that!?" he shouted.

"That Mortal is a part of the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort that was stuck in that scar in your forehead. "Was the prompt response of Death.

Harry's mouth was open in shock even as his hand shot to his head and he touched the scar there self-consciously. "In my scar." Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, it is what is known as a Horcrux in your world, it is a piece that Tom Marvolo left behind inside of you that Halloween night.

"Can you get rid of it!?" Harry shouted in desperation.

Death just nodded. "It has been taken as payment instead of your soul young Harry Potter, that is why you are here instead of in the afterlife, you have technically paid the price required to survive the Veil, and Fate still has need of you."

"F-Fate, what are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion.

Death sighed, which sounded like the sound of metal grinding together. "You and Tom Marvolo are bound together through Prophecy, it is why he tried to kill you. '_Neither can live whilst the other survives_.' You must fulfil your destiny."

Harry scowled. "Well it's not like I can do that now, I'm dead if you hadn't noticed. Not to mention how am I supposed to defeat Voldemort, not even Dumbledore could do that!"

Death just looked down at the small shaking from of Harry with contemplation as Harry glared up at the Aspect of Existence. "You are right little Mortal as you are now you stand no chance against Tom Marvolo, I can't send you back nor would going back give you the skills and power you would need to fight him. No, I shall send you onto a new world with your full powers released and give you a chance to grow and flourish in your new home."

Harry's look of anger tunred to confusion then surprise as he looked up at Death. "A new world? What will that be like, and what do you mean by release my full power?"

"A new world, Earth Land it is called. It is a world where magic is practised openly and used by normal people in their everyday lives, Mage's in Earth Land join Guilds to find work, and form communities. Magic is more powerful and battel orientated in that world, it should help you build up the skills you need to defeat Tom Marvolo. As for what I meant by your full power, your magic container has been bound by another Wizard, it is also being sued to fuel a powerful Blood Ward around the property of your relatives, the Dursleys. Not to mention that the Horcrux in your skull has been limiting your magical and physical growth. All this has resulted in you having a huge pool of magic that so far you have been unable to access until now, when you arrive in Earth Land you will learn to harness that power and make it grow much greater. I am sure of it." Was Death's almost bored sounding reply.

Harry couldn't help the gasp of shock that came out of his mouth as Death finished his explanation.

"S-So what now?" Harry asked.

Death hummed. "As you are now you won't get very far in Earth Land. First, you will need to train both your magic and your body. As you are now, your magic would qualify you to a _D-Rank_ Mage in Earth Land. I shall fashion you a place where you can train and get stronger before you go out into the world."

"What how?" Harry asked a spark of interest igniting inside him at the thought of learning new magic. He may not be Hermione but the idea of learning new magic always excited him.

"Unlike most Mages of Earth Land your magic is far more adaptable to different types of magic's so you will be able to learn multiple disciplines of magic at a much faster rate than most other Mages of Earth Land, therefore, I shall create a library containing books on both normal and Lost Magic's. You shall have a chance to stay there for four years learning and training all that you can before the Library will vanish and you shall be left to fend for yourself before you are recalled back to Earth to deal with Voldemort." Was Deaths prompt response.

"Okay," Harry responded in understanding.

Death just nodded. "I can help you along by healing your brittle bones and malnutrition but you shall have to hunt and fish to survive as you will not be able to go to a town or village whilst you are in the Library. It is my recommendation that upon the completion of your training you head to a Guild by the name of Fairy Tail, there you will find the thing you have been searching your whole life for."

Harry titled his head and asked. "What's that?"

"A family." He replied firmly causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Really?" Harry couldn't help but ask, a family was something he had always desired and no his relatives did not count.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Death just nodded. "Farewell young Harry Potter."

With that, Harry disappeared in a flash of light vanishing from this dimension.

* * *

Death meanwhile just stood there in the vast silent dimension staring off into the distance even as a golden light glowed next to it, out of which walked a figure of golden light in the shape of a women, hair flowing down her back moving in a nonexistence breeze, her eyes a bright white colour that contained no iris.

On the other side of Death, another light flashed and out walked another being of energy in the shape of a woman only this time she was glowing a soft pink colour.

None made a move to speak for the longest of time, content in the silence the three beings shared until eventually, the golden coloured newcomer broke the silence. "Are you sure this was the correct option Death?"

"Of course it is Fate, young Harry is the Child of Prophecy it is his destiny, after his training he will be able to easily defeat Tom Riddle when he returns to his own dimension and he can help Fairy Tail before the main group return from Tenrou, through him we get three immortal's Riddle and more importantly Zeref and Acnologia."

"Yes but will he be strong enough?" asked Fate.

Death snorted. "After unlocking and releasing all his magic he is equal to a B-Class Mage in raw magic power and by the time he has finished his training, he will be SS-Class. He will be strong enough, not to mention due to sympathetic magic linking this shard with all of the shards of Tom's soul still out there they have been destroyed which means when he resurrects he will be completely mortal."

Fate raised a non-existent eyebrow at the amount of power he would one day possess before shaking her head. "Yet it will still not be enough to bring down Zeref or Acnologia."

Death nodded. "True but once he proves himself by destroying Tom Riddle I shall grant him my Slayer magic."

The pink coloured being spoke for the first time. "You think him worthy enough?" her tone contained a level of disbelief.

Fate also turned to her companion in shock and surprise. "I concur with Love, you truly believe he is worthy of that magic."

Death chuckled and turned around floating off into the distance. "I can think of no one more worthy than him."

Fate hummed in thought to herself before disappearing in a flash of light leaving Love standing there.

"Harry Potter, huh." She said to herself before looking once more into the distance almost as if she could see him.

* * *

Harry stumbled forward as the bright light that engulfed him dissipated, he was struck by the feeling of wind buffering his body and the sun beating down on his form. Blinking through the light he gasped as he took in the building in front of him, it was huge maybe six stories tall made of wood and stone, intricate carvings could be seen marking its walls. Harry took the entire building in before looking to his surroundings. He was standing in a huge grassy clearing surrounded by a lush green forest that seemed to stretch out into the distance where they met mountains that seemed to rise in every direction.

On the other side of the clearing was a river running lazily through the grass, disappearing off into the foliage in the distance.

Harry blinked before he made his way towards the house. Climbing the last step that led to the large front door he pulled on the handle and pushed the door open. It made a slight creaking sound as he opened it, stepping inside revealed a beautiful and well-lit wooden room, as he made his way inside he found a small note on a table by the wall. Picking it up he read it:

_Harry Potter_

_Welcome to the Library of Magic. This place contains lost and common magic from across Earthland._

_It will assist you in getting stronger. Clothes will appear in your room each day. I suggest that you first research basic arcane knowledge along with learning how to survive here, there are some books you can use to research how to fish and cook if you need it._

_Mages in this land also train their bodies alongside their magic, it is my recommendation that you do so as well, there is knowledge contained in the Library that can assist you with that. If you wish to survive here you will have to do so as well. It is my recommendation that you use the Gravity Seals constantly once you have gotten yourself into shape. It will help build up your strength, durability and endurance to beyond that of a normal human._

_There is also no need to worry about damaging the environment when testing your powers, all damage done will be repaired overnight automatically, so go all out without worry._

_Plan out your training regime and stick to it no matter what._

_I wish you all the best of luck._

_Death._

_P.S Along with fixing your brittle bones and malnutrition I have also fixed your eyesight so you shall no longer need glasses. _

_P.P.S I have helped you learn both the language and the writing of Earthland should help you understand the writing in the books._

Harry put down the note and pulled off his glasses, he gasped before grinning giddily as he took in the room with perfect clarity. He had always hated his glasses and now he would never need them again. Gratitude welled up inside him as he sent a silent thank you to Death before he made his way to the door on the opposite side of the entrance hall, he gasped as he walked through the door. It was a Library, a huge Library one that could rival the Hogwarts Library if not greater.

He grinned as he began to rub his hands together, it was time to begin.

* * *

_Two Months Later._

Harry ignored the sweat running down his body as he kept the same pace he'd had for the last two hours, his breathing laboured as he ran between the trees. Jumping over roots and ducking under low branches he could feel the extra strain the Gravity Seals were putting on his body. It was the first day he was putting them on, it hadn't been very bad when he first applied them but after a hundred push-ups, two hundred sit-ups and two hours of running he was really beginning to feel the extra strain on his body.

It had been an intense two months. Harry had jumped strain into training, he spent the first week learning how to survive. Fishing and trapping weren't too difficult, though it did result in quite a few failures at the beginning. Some rather hilarious looking back on, who knew fish could be so slippery?

Once that was out of the way he began on his training in earnest. For his physical training, he would do a variety of different exercise to help build up his stamina, durability, reaction time and strength in order to get stronger. The work out would be intense and like nothing, he had ever experienced before but he knew he had to do it. He had been given a golden opportunity to grow and although he would miss his friends dearly he had a whole new world to explore one day and he needed to be strong enough to survive it. It was hard at first but as he felt himself slowly get stronger he began to enjoy it, the feeling of getting stronger through his own efforts was almost like a rush.

Physical training was not the only thing he did, far from it. His focus was on magic. The moment he opened the first book on the magic of Earthland and its Magical Theory he was hooked. A passion igniting inside him that he hadn't felt since Hagrid introduced him to the Wizarding World as he began to learn everything he could.

As far as he could tell the Mages of this world had actually managed to go further in the research of the deeper mechanics of magic than even the Wizards and Witches of that weird place called the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry back on Earth.

The Magical Theory of Earthland described magic as being the physical embodiment of the spirit when the physical spirit of a being connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms magic. This was a concept he had never even heard of in Wizarding Britain, who had absolutely no idea where magic came from, nor what it was.

As he delved further into basic Magical Theory he began to understand what that rather oversimplified and flowery explanation meant. Apparently undiscovered to the Wizards of his world there was a particle of magic called Ethernano, Mages absorb this particle into a 'container' inside their body which becomes Magic Power, which is how spells are cast.

When a Mage has depleted the magic in their 'container' the Ethernano in the atmosphere will automatically begin to refill it. This was an explanation of magic that he had never been given before, as far as he was aware Wizards of Earth didn't have anything close to this level of understanding of the fundamental mechanics of magic. Another interesting thing he learned was that in this world with its larger concentration of Ethernano in the atmosphere, people were far more durable due to magic naturally circulating their bodies reinforcing them. It was the reason why according to the books Mages were physically stronger than those who couldn't utilise magic. It was an interesting fact and explained why Death wanted him to train both his magic and body.

The first thing the book told him to do was to learn how to meditate in order to absorb Ethernano from the atmosphere. This he did with contemptuous ease. Magic was a part of him and he had always had an extremely unique relationship with it in a way no else he knew did even before this mess so he had no problem collecting it though he had been shocked by how much he could now feel inside him in comparison to before.

He was knocked out of further thoughts of Magical Theory as he broke out of the woods into the clearing around the house. Taking a deep breath he broke out into a sprint as he reached the house.

Panting he doubled over, grabbing his knees as he gasped for breath in front of the large doors of the entrance of the library. It took him a good minute to get his breath back. Once he did he made his way inside and up to his room.

Pulling off his sweat-drenched shirt he began to unclothe before hopping into the shower, he had absolutely no idea where the warm water came from but he was not about to complain as he helped to soothe his aching muscles. After an incredibly relaxing shower, he dried himself off before throwing himself onto the bed, taking a little daily nap before he began his magic training for the afternoon.

Half an hour later a much more awake Harry stood out the back of the Library. A pile of books on a table he had dragged out onto the grass from the house next to him. It was time for his daily magic lessons.

Harry had on the first few days looked into the different types of magic's available to him in this new world. The very first thing he learnt about magic in this new world was that it was split into two very distinct categories. Caster and Holder Type Magic.

_Caster Magic_ is the one he was completely unfamiliar with, it is magic that is done and expelled directly from the body.

_Holder Magic_, on the other hand, was magic that required the Mage to use an external source to produce Magic. This was a type of magic he was very familiar with as every wizard would be classified as Holder Magic users due to their reliance on wands to cast nearly everything.

Further reading on the subject revealed the reason this Library was so special. The people of Earthland had a third category of magic known as Ancient Spells or magic of the ancient past, this category contained magic's that fit into both Holder Magic and Caster Magic along with powerful ancient Magical Items and artefacts.

The most important subcategory of Ancient Spells was Lost Magic. Lost Magic is magic that has been obliterated from history due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of the side effects of its user. However, users of Lost Magic still exist though they are rare. This is what made this Library so special for it contained a huge selection of Lost Magic's.

The first magic he decided to learn was surprisingly not a Lost Magic, he decided to learn to master one of the Elements first before he went on to master a Lost Magic. Out of all the elements he chose perhaps one of, if not the most destructive.

_Lightning Magic._

He had a few bumps at the beginning but after some trial and error he was able to get a handle on the magic, it came surprisingly easy to him. Privately he joked that perhaps it was because of the shape of the scar on his forehead.

Closing his eyes he reached for his magic which eagerly answered his call, pulling on it he moulded it, shaped it with his will to his desire and releasing it.

Opening his eyes he looked down at his fist, familiar lightning was crackling up his arm though there was something rather strange about it. It wasn't a yellow or blue in colour.

It was bright green.

He had no idea why his lighting turned out that colour, the books on Lightning Magic said absolutely nothing about lighting ever changing colour. In the end, he just wrote it off as a strange quirk. The magic had certainly helped him hunting and fishing though he had accidentally killed a lot of fish when he blasted the river with a bolt of lightning.

Today though he was finally mastering one of, if not the greatest spell of Lightning magic, Lighting Body, effectively turning the caster into a bolt of lightning allowing him to move at incredible speeds and even fly!

Pushing the lightning over his entire body Harry began to glow a bright emerald green colour, lighting constantly coming off him before he completed the spell and a bolt of lightning shot up into the air and began to dart across the sky. Harry laughed as he moved around through the sky, he was finally flying without the need for a broom! It was truly an exhilarating sensation.

Deciding to end his fun Harry flow downwards, unfortunately he hadn't quite gotten the spell down properly so as he flew downwards like a strike from the heavens he miscalculated and face planted straight into the ground kicking up dust into the air as the unstable lighting coating his body dissipated the force of his landing stopping any injures but kicking dust and dirt up into the air.

Groaning he stood up dusting himself off before he turned around to face the clearing in front of him, building up his magic once more his hand crackled with green lighting till a glowing ball of green electrical energy surrounded his hand. Punching forwards the electricity exploded in a large bolt of lightning that tore through the air burning the grass until it reached the tree line where it smashed into a tree, only to tear through it destroying it and the next six trees, gouging out a clear path into the wood.

Over the next few hours, he worked on mastering the Lighting Body and practised it along with his basic lighting manipulation. His main method of training was through using the trees of the forest as an obstacle course he had to navigate using the Lighting Body spell. This resulted in more than a few Harry shaped outlines indented into the trees of the forest.

Once he was satisfied with his progress he moved back over to the table and picked up a book from the table along with a pair of red glasses with small wings sticking out the sides of the rim, these glasses a very special invention unique to Earthland called _Gale-Force Reading Glasses_, these allow the user to read books at incredibly fast speed reducing the time taken to absorb vast amounts of information.

Harry had decided what magic he wanted to move onto next, he would still continue to practice his Lightning Magic daily in order to master it but he would also move onto something new. He decided, in the end, to expand on the magic he was already familiar with, he wanted to reach the next level of lightning based Sorcery. Unfortunately he was unable to learn any of the Slayer magic's due to those specific Lost Magic's being ones that must be either taught personally, transferred by a previous wielder or possess a Lacrima implanted in their body. The Library could provide none of those so those magic's were out of his reach. In the end he settled on the next best option, a magic that had been lost to time and some even believed to be a myth. _Lightning-Make Magic._

Grabbing both the book on _Lightning-Make_ and the _Gale-Force Reading Glasses_ he lay down a small distance away, closing his eyes as he rested on the cool cushy grass. Cracking the book open he activated the glasses, a small magic seal appeared in front of his eyes as he began to read through the pages of the book absorbing all the information he could.

The knowledge he learnt from the book was certainly interesting and enlightening on how _Lightning-Make Magic_ works.

_Molding Magic_ was a unique brand of Elemental Magic that was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. It was what would be considered (if it existed) Elemental Transfiguration. Using one's imagination to manipulate the elements into different forms to fit its caster desire.

More in-depth exploration of the magic revealed that there were, in fact, two different forms of _Lightning-Make Magic_, _Static_ and _Dynamic_. Static was the creation of inanimate objects as well as environmental effects whilst Dynamic was the creation of animate lightning creations. Most mages who specialised in _Molding Magic_ chose to focus on one, not Harry he was ambitious. He was going to learn to master both. Shutting the book he rubbed his hands together as he began to get to work.

* * *

_One year and Nine Months Later_

It is strange how time passes isn't it, two years…

To a prisoner, two years would feel more like an eternity.

To a coma patient, they wouldn't have even felt the time pass by.

To Harry it had passed surprisingly quickly, the days had gone by slowly merging into one blur as time continued to march onward.

A light breeze drifted through the forest rustling the leaves of the forest. The sound of chirping birds and insects could be heard carried on that very same wind along with another sound. Dull thumps could be heard ringing out through the forest.

If one was to explore this area of forest, provided they could get past the utterly ridiculously powerful barrier created by Death they would have found a young teen with bandage covered fists throwing powerful fast jabs at the tree in front of him, his punches were powerful each one tearing off the bark of the tree and shaking it enough to cause leaves and twigs to drop to the floor.

Suddenly with a roar he jumped up into the air, leg extended he span around landing a roundhouse kick on the centre of the tree creating a dull thump like sound. Crack, a clear splinter down the centre of the tree along with a deep indent of his foot could be seen on its surface.

Dropping back to the ground Harry panted as he tried to get his breath back, a quick glance to the side saw a series of other trees in similar condition, the trees didn't tend to last very long during his morning training anymore.

Harry had changed greatly over his time at the Library he had grown to call home, he had filled out much more and shot up, tall enough that he doubted he would still be shortest in his year if he was back at Hogwarts once more.

He had a very good amount of muscle for someone his age, strong muscle already growing on his arms and legs. The training had given him a good body that would make many girls stop and take a second glance.

He had also grown his hair out longer so it fell around his shoulders.

Slowly Harry began to make his way back towards the Library that he had called home for two years of his life. If he was honest with himself this place had begun to feel more like home than anywhere else in his life, even Hogwarts. There was nothing out there trying to kill him, no one to judge him on his actions because of fame he hadn't felt he'd earned. It was actually rather relaxing if he was honest with himself.

Though… he did miss talking to others, it could get somewhat lonely being in the Library on his own.

His skill though due to the intense regime he put himself through had soared. He had accomplished far more than he had ever thought they would.

His physical prowess had come a long way and he had even branched out to using martial arts in his fighting style.

He was well on the way to mastering both his Lightning Magic and his Lightning-Make Magic, he had also decided to branch out into other elements and had learned quite a bit about Fire Magic and Wind Magic. Whilst he didn't have the same level of control over the other two elements he did know a few powerful spells and a basic mastery of them both.

He had also begun to learn _Gravity Magic_ but it was hard going, though he did enjoy the challenge it presented and he was sure the benefits of mastering it would be well worth the effort he was putting in. The idea of being able to manipulate the fundamental force of gravity on such a large scale had greatly appealed to him. Some of the spell involved in the discipline were crazy, creating a miniature sphere of gravity that acted like a Black Hole, the mere thought of it had caused a massive grin to spread across his face when he had first found the spell.

He had also begun to learn a few supporting magic's to go along with his more powerful magical abilities. _Requip Magic_ was something that had piqued his interest, the ability to freely summon weapons and clothing from a pocket dimension at any time certainly sounded like an impressive feat. He wasn't particularly efficient of fast at casting it but it wasn't necessary for him to be so, so in the end, it didn't really matter. Although he did find the idea rather fascinating, Wizards could do something similar, they could expand the space inside a room or container in order to have more space to store things but they couldn't create a pocket dimension in which only they could access that was something that seemed to be unique to _Requip_.

Another magic he learnt from the huge Library was one named _Thought Projection_, it essentially creates a psychic copy of his body that is intangible, helpful for scouting safely without the risk of getting injured in an ambush. It was a support magic he found to be rather useful.

Looking up at the sun he tried to guess the time, it was directly overhead so that meant it was about midday, he had a little bit of time then. Turning around he made his way towards the running river whose clear blue depths sparkled in the reflection of the sun. He found a familiar spot of lush soft green grass on the bank and he lay down sighing as he felt he springy grass support his weight. Putting his hands under his head to cradle it he closed his eyes as he looked up to the sky, the gentle sound of running water lulling him into a blissful state, as he lay there he couldn't help but think over the time he'd spent here.

Two years, it felt like so long and yet so short. Every day was filled with research and training, exploring new magics that he'd never seen before. He had truly enjoyed every minute of it so far.

He had had a lot of time to think over the two years on his past. His views and opinions on some people had remained the same and yet his opinions on others had changed after he'd had time to think and mature on his own.

Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. He loved them both dearly but looking back on it he couldn't ignore the fact that he may have ever so slightly ignored some of their… more negative traits in order to obtain their friendship. Ron was more than a little lazy and had absolutely awful table manners that tended to disgust people more than anything else, honestly Harry was pretty sure most five-year-olds had better table manners than Ronald Weasley.

On the other hand Hermione despite being incredibly intelligent and a loyal friend was what Ron had always accused her of being. Bossy and domineering, it wasn't something she could really help it was just a part of her personality, you either accepted it or you didn't. Harry had learnt to accept it and in all honesty, she had slowly been growing out of her bad habits so Harry never let it bother him.

The greatest shift of perception was not actually either of his best friends, or any of his other friends for that matter. No, it was Albus Dumbledore. It was amazing what a change of scenery, time to reflect and the distance to view everything subjectively could do to you.

Looking back on it he really should have seen it coming, subjectively looking back the man hadn't exactly been terribly subtle for anyone who was looking. Hagrid picking up the Philosophers Stone on the very same day he was supposed to take him to Diagon Alley, telling a group of teenagers that the Third Floor corridor is off-limits. It was like the man wanted people or more accurately Harry to investigate.

Not to mention the traps protecting the Stone itself. Too easy, the entrance opened by a simple first year Charm and passed by three children with only a single years' worth of magical education. That should have been impossible… unless it was set up in such a way that they were supposed to pass. That conclusion had led Harry to believe that the entire thing had been a test, the one being tested was rather obvious. Him.

Why Dumbledore set it up he didn't know. He also had an issue with the man placing him with the Dursley's, his time there had been a living hell, did he really abandon him there without checking on him? Or did he on purposely dump him there for some purpose?

He didn't know. Until Harry could sit down and have a frank and open discussion with the Headmaster there was no way he would be able to get the answers he sought. Something in his gut told him that the man hadn't been malicious in his actions but in the end, there was no proof either way so he had no choice but to wait until he returned to his home dimension.

As that thought ended he relaxed as a gentle breeze washed over him and slowly but surely he felt the pull of sleep drawing him deeper into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

_Two Years Later (Four Years after Harry arrived)_

It was time.

The place he had called home for the last four years if his life was going to vanish. He was going to miss it, the old wooden architecture, the nice soft bed and the smell of pine and ink that wafted through the Library. In the last four years, he honestly came to love learning and books in a way that would have made Hermione proud.

The last two years of his time at the Library of Magic had been spent mastering new magic's as well as perfecting the ones he already knew.

He had decided to explore _Telekinesis_, and found he had a pretty decent grasp of it, though it wasn't exactly a very difficult magic to learn. It was the kind of magic that was easy to learn and hard to master.

A magic that he looked into that definitely had a great deal of applications was _Nullification Magic_. This allowed the user to nullify magical attacks and if they desire, redirect it towards an area away from the Mage. It was an impressive skill and one that would be very useful combating other Mages.

Finally the last magic he had spent his time researching was _Amaterasu Magic_. This was magic that specialised in the creation of destruction, there are a total of one hundred different spells or formula that can be learnt. The problem with normal people trying to learn this magic is that almost all of the different formula has been lost to time or destroyed, that was a problem the Library rendered moot since it possessed a copy of every Formula within its books. He struggled with it at first but eventually, he was able to master it to devastating effect.

All of that was behind him though, he stood in front of the place he had called home for the last four years as he waited for it to vanish, his cloak flapping softly in the breeze.

He had changed greatly since the first time he had stepped through the doors of the Library. His body was pure muscle, streamlined and fit. Every movement caused them to ripple like waves as they flexed, his incredibly well-defined six-pack was a clear indication that he had put every effort into his physical. His black hair had been grown out and was tied back into a ponytail. His scar that had once been so prominent on his forehead was now just a faded memory, something that could only be noticed at a very close distance.

He was wearing the set of clothes that had appeared in his room the night before, a black pair of pants and thick black military boots along with a black long-sleeved high collard coat that was lined with silver on its edges. Over this he wore an ankle-length tattered maroon-black cloak.

Harry watched impassively as the ground slowly began to shake as the Library began to sink into the ground like quicksand. One floor, two floors it continued until the roof disappeared into the ground as if it had never been there in the first place. In fact if Harry hadn't known that the place had been there he would never have been able to tell a building had once stood in the clearing.

Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand he opened it and read the contents once more.

_It is time for you to leave the nest, find the fairies._

_Death_

Once he had finished reading it he crushed it in his fist before he turned around and began to make his way out of the forest. It was time for him to begin his new adventure.

* * *

_An: At the moment I have no further plans to take this story any further, I have just posted it as a piece that was in my folder on my USB that I just wanted to share, it is possible I will continue this but it is unlikely._


	2. Chapter 2

_I own neither Fairy Tail nor Harry Potter, they belong to Hiro Mashima and JK Rowling __respectively._

_Didn't think I would ever come around to writing a second chapter of this but here we are, hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

The breeze flowed around his body and through the trees causing his cloak to flap in the wind as he walked down the dirt path through the forest. This new world of Earthland was a beautiful place of stunning nature. Lush green forests and gently rolling hills seemed to go on forever. It was the kind of peaceful and untouched natural beauty he didn't get to see anywhere in his old world outside of the grounds of Hogwarts and he happily basked in the nature surrounding him.

He had quickly found this dirt path after wandering a few miles in one direction away from the place the Library had once stood.

He must have walked for hours and hours through the woodland catching glimpses of the countryside through the trees. He was excited for his new journey, he had been trapped in one way or another all his life and now true freedom was finally in his grasp.

First, it had been the Dursley's and their bigoted misguided hatred towards him going as far as throwing a child into a cupboard and forcing him to sleep there in order to 'show him his place'.

Then it had been the Wizarding World and the endless expectations they had for him, it had been stifling living under all the presumptions they had about him. They wanted him to be charismatic, inspirational and knowledgeable and that's not to say he wasn't any of those things because he was, just not in the way people expected. They had spent so long building his myth up that when he turned up at Hogwarts they had been disappointed that he had not been this larger than life figure capable of impossible magic. Instead, he was a somewhat shy young Wizard just looking to learn magic and get through school just like everyone else.

But here in this new world, he was not trapped by horrible relatives nor the crushing expectations of an entire secret society. No one in this new world knew who he was, his fame in the Wizarding World or his infamy in the local Muggle World in Little Whinging. He could forge a new life for himself free of the shackles of his old world.

He froze as he heard the sound of snapping wood nearby and he pulled himself from his just in time as a roar rang out from close by. He had less than a second to dodge out of the way as the ground he had been standing on shattered like glass leaving a head size crater in the ground. He rolled along the ground before coming back to his feet.

He looked up and paused as he saw the creature that had just attacked him and he couldn't help but gape in shock. Standing there with one fist buried in the dirt was perhaps the strangest creature he had ever seen. It was like a massive monkey even bigger than the largest Gorilla he had seen on Earth only it had vaguely human-like features with a massive chin, large House Elf like ears and a pointed head that resembled a horn. It had massive arms, a forked tail and was covered in green fur with bright purple skin.

"What the hell are you!?" He cried out in bewilderment.

The creature tilted its head to the side before it began to shout. "Enemy! Enemy! Enemy!"

With that cry, it seemed to go into a rage as it pulled its fist out of the ground and charged towards him. Rather than the look of terror that would appear on most people's faces when a massive beast bared down on them, Harry let a brilliant and vicious smile as excitement blazed in his emerald orbs.

Finally, he could test out his new abilities the same excitement that had flowed through his body when he had performed his first spell sung through his body as he stared at the charging creature.

He watched as it jumped into the air before clasping its hands together and slamming them downwards onto his head. Harry grinned as he raised his arms over his head in defence utterly fearless in the face of the creature that was like a slightly smaller Troll.

With a bang, its fists met Harry's raised his arms and the ground under his feet shattered from the force. It was an attack that would have crushed an ordinary human in his old world into paste and shattered all the bones in a Wizard's body if not outright killed them. In this new world however magic was different, it flowed far easier from the Magic Core within the body and though the muscles than it did for Wizards of Earth. This caused the muscles of Mages to be suffused with magical energy reinforcing them and making Mages of Earthland far physically stronger than their Wizarding counterparts let alone their non-magical brethren of Earth.

Mages of Earthland often had the physical strength and durability to match their monstrous reserves of magic. At least that was what he learnt from the books on magical theory in the Library, and he had wanted to test it out.

It was true, the attack that should have shattered his arms like twigs only felt like he was being hit be Piers Polkiss, not a massive gorilla capable of bench pressing cars. Pushing back against the creature he forced it back a step, the massive monkey letting out a cry of rage and confusion as it stared at Harry who just began to gather Lightning in his hand, green lances of energy sparking around his fist and arm.

With a shout of excitement, he lunged forward landing a lighting covered fist in the Ape's face sending it flying backwards and through a tree its internals fried from the lightning as it lay there smoking slightly.

He turned around though as he felt the ground shaking once again only this time it was much stronger than before.

Out of the trees, he saw multiple Apes charging towards him each one bearing a face filled with rage and anger. Lighting and magic leapt to answer the call as he became wreathed in green bolts of electricity, a soft green aura of raw magic cloaking his body.

Smashing his fists together a magic circle formed in his hands, out of the circle came a long sword made of solid green crackling energy.

The sword made of his _Lightning Make Magic_ crackled in his hand as he charged towards the Apes with a slightly manic smile on his face.

* * *

Harry groaned as he took a look around at the smoking bodies of numerous Apes lying on the ground around him. He could probably admit that he may have gone slightly overboard in his small rampage.

Shrugging he turned around and continued onwards leaving groaning creatures behind him as he began to whistle a tune to himself.

...

...

...

Magnolia.

That was the name of the town Harry had eventually made his way to, it had been a chore making his way out of the forest to civilization but once he did so he was able to get his bearings. He was very lucky that Death had given him the ability to speak and read the language or he would have been totally and utterly lost.

He had quickly managed to collect the necessary information on not only where he was but the general information of his surroundings. It seemed he was in a country called Fiore on the continent of wasn't the biggest country on the continent but it did have one of the biggest concentration of Mages making something of a focal point for magic users across the continent.

Another fact that he found interesting was that there was no Ministry of Magic in this world instead the usage of magic was monitored by an organisation called the Magic Council that regulated the different groups of Mages who formed Guilds. It was the job of the Council to regulate the Guilds and prevent Guild Wars between rival Guilds.

The story of the Guild he was looking for, Fairy Tail was perhaps the most interesting discovery. Five years ago the Guild had been strongest force in all Fiore by a good margin crushing their only rival the Phantom Lord Guild in an unsanctioned but provoked Guild War with ease. But the suffered a great tragedy, their strongest members went to their sacred ground Tenrou Island. There they were attacked by one of the greatest monsters alive on Earthland. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia. The dragon was strong enough that one breath attack was enough to obliterate the island out of existence with all its members on it. That fact had sent a shiver down Harry's spine. He had never heard of a Dragon with so much power, in fact, he was pretty sure that the Dragons back home would have been like puppies in front of that monster.

After that the Guild had quickly gone downhill, the Magic Council had a great distaste for Fairy Tail so no aid was found from them and the Guild quickly lost its position as number one. Where once they had been spoken in admiration and awe people now spoke of them in derision and mocking tones.

Looking around the town of Magnolia he couldn't deny that this place was beautiful, nice houses and cobbled streets it gave off almost a medieval city only cleaner.

Running through the town was a sparkling clear river that fed out to ta large lake on the edge of the town. The whole place reminded him of a city in Italy.

He had been confused to find that instead of the Guild building for Fairy Tail in the town he had found one that went by the name of Twilight Ogre.

Tapping the shoulder of one of the fishermen who was sitting on a bridge his fishing line in the river he asked. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Fairy Tail?"

The man turned around and looked at him in surprise. "Huh, why would you want to find them?"

Harry just shrugged. "I plan on joining."

The man looked somewhat shocked at that announcement and couldn't seem to help asking. "You do know how badly the Guild is doing right now don't you?"

Harry nodded and replied. "Yes, but I heard it is a place that valued family above everything else and that sounds like a place I'd like to be."

The man smirked before looking melancholy. "I couldn't agree with you more, those Fairy Tail Mages will do anything for their friends, its truly an admirable trait, shame what happened to them.

Then he pointed towards the hills above the town. "If you're looking for them their up over on those hills."

Nodding Harry thanked the old man who just laughed and said. "Good luck on joining."

Smiling Harry turned around and began to make his way out of the town towards the Guild on the hills.

* * *

Macao Conbolt the Fourth Master of the Guild Fairy Tail was a slim somewhat muscular man with blue hair and a blue moustache. He was sat at the bar of their second building. It was a small run-down tavern located in the hills, they had moved the Guild's headquarters here after they had been unable to pay to keep their first building in the centre of town.

It had been a long five years trying to keep the Guild afloat. They had tried to keep up their previous level of income but they just didn't have enough powerful members to keep the Gild running at its previous level especially after all the fines the Guild continued to rack up from the Council.

Slowly but surely their numbers had dwindled as Mages left to find work elsewhere, now after five years, only a handful of people were left. In the end, they had been forced to approach the Guild twilight Ogre for a loan in order to cover their debts.

As he looked around the Guild he couldn't help but sigh to himself. Twelve people that was all that was left. His best friend and advisor Wakaba was sitting next to him at the bar smoking.

Reedus was sitting at one of the tables sketching on one of his notebooks a sketch of Wendy.

Bisca and Alzack Connell were sitting at one of the tables playing with their daughter Asuka. The sight of that girl was always enough to bring a smile to the weary Guild Master's face, she symbolised all their hope.

Max Alors was sitting quietly by himself as was the glasses-wearing Laki Olietta, although she was engrossed in a book though Macao didn't know what.

Nab and Warren were looking at the Job Board though like always Macao didn't think Nab would ever actually take a job.

Finally Jet and Droy were sitting at a table, Jet had his arms behind his head and seemed to be relaxing as Droy stuffed his face with food, the had really taken the loss of Levy badly and had taken to eating in order to stave off the pain. It had ended up with him getting incredibly fat.

Finally, his son Romeo was sitting in a corner brooding, Macao couldn't help the sigh of sadness that escaped his mouth as he looked at his son. His boy hadn't taken the loss of the Tenrou group well and Macao hadn't even seen his son smile in the last five years, not once.

"Here you go, Master." The light and soft voice of the women behind the bar said.

Macao looked up and said. "Thank you Kinana."

The blue-haired waitress of the Guild just smiled as she made her way out of the bar, drinks in hand to deliver them to the different patrons.

Macao was knocked out of any further musing when the doors were violently kicked open. His gaze sharpened and he looked towards the door tensing. Through the door came five different figures, the man who drew Macao's attention was one he was unfortunately intimately familiar with. Thibault was a man of average height and poufy dark hair, he wore a red and gold shirt and had dark blue pants he had rolled up to above the ankle. He had his hands stuck in his pockets and had a relaxed gate as he walked into the Guild. His kanabō was strapped over his back. He was the debt collector for Twilight Ogre and was here to collect a portion of the money back from the loan. Alzack and Bisca had stood up and were standing protectively in front of their daughter as the rest of the Guild tensed at the new arrivals.

The Guild went silent as he shouted out. "Old geezer have you got the money yet?"

Macao felt his eyebrow twitch as he got up even as he began to sweat lightly. "N-No we don't, not yet but we will."

The man tilted his head to the side even as he answered. "Hah? You don't?"

Drawing his kanabō he smashed it down on a table shattering it in two. "What the fuck do you mean you don't have it!? You are supposed to have the money ready for us!"

Macao sighed. "I'm sorry Thibault-san we don't have the money for you at the moment we will get it to you by next month, please give us an extension."

He was forced to grit his teeth as the man just laughed if it was five years ago this low life wouldn't have even dared to look in the direction of a Fairy Tail Mage let alone be able to wreck their Guild. It was disgraceful he was sure Makarov was rolling over in his grave.

Then the man got a sick look in his eye as he eyed Kinana, walking towards her he held his kanabō in his right hand as he grabbed her chin with the other forcing her to look at him. "Well, I know one way you could repay us." He said with a lustful leer.

Kinana slapped his hand away hitting his face in the process.

Thibault touched his red cheek before he hefted his weapon in the air and roared. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!"

Macao and the others were too slow to react as the kanabō came smashing down towards Kinana who could only stand there in horror and fear.

As Thibault was mid-swing the area in front of him exploded with green light as the sound of crackling lightning filled the air.

Everyone was blinded by the green flash and were forced to avert their eyes, as they looked back at Kinana many of the Fairy Tail Mages expected to see at least a heavily injured waitress only to gasp at the sight in front of them.

A figure stood in front of Kinana, small green sparks of electricity danced across his form as he held back the kanabō with one hand stopping Thibault from finishing his swing.

Macao narrowed his eyes at the new player in his confrontation, he was very thankful the man had stopped Thibault from hurting a member of his Guild and he took a closer look at the man. He was wearing a marron black cloak over some kind of black coat. He had midnight black hair and deep emerald green eyes that were glaring at Thibault in anger.

Pushing his hand forward the man caused Thibault to stumble backwards. "What he fuck do you think you're doing?" came the growled question from the new Mage, his accent was unlike anything Macao or the others had heard before.

Growling Thibault glared at the new arrival as he composed himself. "What am I doing? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?!"

The man just snorted before simply saying. "Leave."

Blinking Thibault just answered back dumbly. "What?"

"I said leave." The man repeated.

Going red Thibault roared. "Who the hell do you think you are to-"

He was interrupted as the air thickened and seemed to become heavier even as the ground began to vibrate softly. The man was physically glowing green as Ethernano formed a physical shroud around him as he dumped Magic Power into the air.

"I won't repeat myself, I said leave." Came the soft yet threat filled voice of the stranger.

Thibault now clearly intimated clicked his tongue before looking back at his companions who were all shaking from the amount of magic in the air. "Come on boys were leaving, well get their money another day."

Macao looked visibly impressed, someone with that level of power hadn't walked through those doors in a long time. _'That Magic Power… it's enough output for an A-Class Mage!'_

The man watched them leave even as Thibalt sent one last hate-filled gaze his way. The moment the exited the building the pressure disappeared as did the shaking as the green shroud of magic vanished, the man turned around to look at Kinana and asked. "Are you okay Miss?"

Kinana looked up at the young man who saved her, he was young and definitely handsome and she blushed as she looked into his deep emerald eyes. "H-Hai I'm okay thanks to you."

The man nodded even as Macao approached him Wakaba not too far behind. "Thanks for protecting her there kid, you have my thanks."

The young man seemed to blush under the praise as he ran his hand through his black hair. "It was nothing, couldn't let her get hurt could I?"

Macao just laughed. Powerful and humble he was liking this kid more and more every second. "Right you are, the names Macao the Master of this little Guild what can I do for you Mr?"

The man smiled sheepishly. "Harry Potter, and I'd like to join your Guild."

Everyone was rather surprised at that announcement, they hadn't had a new member in a long time, let alone someone as strong as an A Cass Mage at minimum.

"Why would you want to do that?" Macao couldn't help but ask in a mixture of bewilderment and suspicion.

Harry just smiled. "Because I heard what this Guild was like."

Macao blinked in surprise before asking. "What do you mean?"

"This is Fairy Tail, the Guild where family means everything isn't it."

Macao's eyes along with everyone else's widened in surprise at that announcement before the memories of all his lost comrades smiling back at him filled his vision. Now smiling at the man he said. "Yeah it is, what's your name then?"

Bowing slightly the man replied. "Harry Potter, at your service."

"Well, Mr Potter it will be a pleasure to have you with us."

The now named Harry Potter rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, an act that caused the two girls in the group to blush at how cute it looked. "Just call me Harry I'm not one for honorifics."

Macao for once in a long time laughed before turning around "I'll be back, decide where you want your Guild Mark."

* * *

Harry nodded as the man disappeared through a door at the back. Turning to the man who had walked up with Macao he studied him. He looked middle-aged with light brown hair and had a cigar in his mouth. "Pleasure to meet you Harry, the names Wakaba." The man said as he held out a hand to shake.

"Harry nice to meet you too." He replied.

Wakaba gave a toothy grin before motioning to the women next to them, the one Harry had saved. "This is Kinana the girl you saved like a shining knight."

Harry turned to look at the women and as he got a closer look at her he couldn't help but blush, she was a very beautiful women, a perfect hourglass body, big green eyes and short purple hair.

Kinana blushed but looked at her savour and bowed. "T-Thank you, Harry."

Harry just blushed at the praise. "No problem anyone would have done it."

Wakaba laughed before pointing at two men sitting at a table. "Those are Jet and Droy, they form Team Shadow Gear."

Then Wakaba pointed towards the other girl in the group, she was also rather pretty if he said so himself. "That is Laki over there."

Pointing to the couple with the little girl he said. "That is Bisca and Alzack over there with little Asuka, she's like the little mascot of the Guild."

"The one over there painting is Reedus and the three over there are Max, Warren and Nab." Harry waved at them and they waved back politely but they didn't seem to have any intention to come closer and introduce themselves.

As Wakaba finished his introduction Macao returned with some type of magical stamp. "So Harry where do you want your Guild Mark?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before he took off his cloak and rolled up his right sleeve "Here put it on my forearm, in green."

The man nodded and put the stamp on his arm, Harry felt a rush of magic run through his body before Macao pulled the stamp away allowing Harry to marvel the green Fairy Tail emblem shining on his forearm.

Turning back to Macao he asked. "So how do things work around here then?" he had no real idea what he was supposed to be doing, he had no idea how Guilds worked.

"Right, well over there is the Guild board, we as a Guild get given jobs either from the Magic Council or from the local people and are paid to complete them. They run from D-Rank jobs all the way up to S-Rank jobs but only S-Class Mages are allowed to take S-Rank Jobs and we currently don't have any S-Class Mages here." He got a little melancholy at the end but seemed to forge on away ways. "Once you have a job you like you can go to Kinana behind the bar and give it to her so she and the rest of the Guild know what job you've gone on."

Harry nodded in understanding, so the Guild behaved a bit like mercenaries, except no all their jobs seem to be about fighting, some looked to be about assisting in blacksmith shops or helping clear vast areas of land, whilst some of the higher ones where monster extermination quests, VIP protection jobs or Bandit clearing. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be more than one of the other level ones.

Harry turned to Macao and asked. "How come there aren't many high paid jobs and I don't see any A-Rank Jobs let alone any S-Rank Jobs?"

Macao sighed. "We have lost much of our prestige, it is why no one is really willing to give us any high paying jobs and none of us are strong enough to attempt any S-Class Jobs."

Harry nodded in understanding as he eyed the different jobs available.

He was drawn out of any further musing by Macao who looked at him with a gleam in his eye. "So Harry what magic can you do?"

At that statement, it seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the Guild. Max, the sandy-haired man stood up and gave both Macao and Harry an easy grin. "How about we find out in a spar?"

At that statement, the entire Guild seemed to lean forward and eye Harry with inquisitive looks as if they all wanted to know the answer to that question.

Harry looked at him for any hidden intentions, a skill he had gotten quite good at whilst living with the Dursley's. He seemed sincere, the only thing Harry could tell was that this guy just wanted someone new to fight against, he didn't have any malicious intentions behind it so Harry nodded in agreement.

The announcement of a duel seemed to spread through the Guild like wildfire and energise everyone as they all began to head outside chatting to each other in excited voices.

Harry soon found himself on a small grassy opening next to the Guild building, the different guild members standing excitedly around the edges. Harry couldn't help but sweat as he was distinctly reminded of the Weasley twins as he glimpsed a few of them exchanging money.

"You ready Harry!" His blond-haired foe said with an easy grin on his face.

Slamming his fist together Harry grinned in response, lightning sparking off his fists and his skin much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

"He can use lightning magic!" Macao said in surprise as he looked at their newest Guild member in surprise to Wakaba.

"Seems like it, wonder if it's as strong as Laxus's," Wakaba muttered aloud as Macao next to him shivered in memory of the rampaging Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"Hopefully he doesn't have that guy's temperament." Macao said as he paled, that would be really bad.

"True but I think he's a good guy or he wouldn't have helped Kinana." Wakaba said in response puffing his cigarette all the while. "Now pay attention they're about to start."

Macao blinked and looked towards the two in the centre of the clearing determined to see just how strong their new guild member was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Max were exchanging looks with one another. "You can use Lightning Magic!" he exclaimed in shock.

Harry just laughed even as sparks of emerald lightning flashed across his body. "Yeah, that and more."

Max gulped as he realised he may have bitten off more than he could chew but he wouldn't back out now, he was a Fairy Tail Mage and he never gave up or backed down from a fight.

Macao walked forward and looked at the two, "If you boys are ready then shall we begin?"

Max grinned as he responded. "Yes! Let's get this party started!" Harry just smirked and nodded. He was excited to see what a magic-user of this new world was like compared to the Wizards of Earth.

Macao grinned and roared. "Begin!"

Max started the battle off by gathering sand in his hand before slashing his hand towards Harry. _"Sand Slash!"_

Sand came flying from his hand-thrown like a whip which came hurtling towards him, lightning sparking around his fist Harry punched out his fist smashing into the flying whip of sand. The two attacks met but the sand whip quickly collapsed under the power of his fist.

Stepping forward Harry's body turned into pure Lightning as he converted his physical form into Lightning itself as he charged at breakneck pace towards his opponent.

Max's eyes widened as he saw a move that he had only seen Laxus himself capable of performing.

Stumbling backwards in shock Max raised his hands and shouted _"Sand Wall!"_

Sand came flowing in response forming a barrier between him and Harry. Harry quickly came out of _Lightning Body _and punched forward this time coating both arms with enough lightning that they seemed to be glowing with pure green crackling energy. Punching forward with both hands Harry's attack slammed into Max's defence sending sand and bolts of electricity everywhere as the two magicks fought for dominance.

Harry's soon won the tug of war and his fists crashed through Max's shield but his opponent was ready and rather than back away he went on the offensive charging forward and leaping into the air sending a roundhouse kick towards Harry's head.

Green eyes widened slightly as he raised his arm and blocked the kick only to be forced to do the same with his other arm as Max kicked out with his other foot. Harry grabbed this foot much to Max's shock and threw him away through the blond was able to right himself in time and land on his feet.

Deciding to end the fight Max gathered a large amount of sand to himself and shouted. _"Sand Rebellion!"_

One of his greatest spells the sand responded to his command and twisted through the air flying towards Harry who shielded his eyes and braced himself for the hit. He was surprised though when the sand rather than barrel into him shifted around his body forming a twister of sand with him in the centre rather than just blast him off his feet.

The twister lasted only a few scant seconds before it began to condense and fall into itself and towards Harry standing in the eye.

"This is the end!" Max shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, it is." Harry muttered his voice drowned out by the shifting sand. Raising his right hand towards the falling sand.

"_Nullify!" _An invisible barrier formed in front of his hand and with a flick of his wrist, the falling sand was sent careening to the side falling harmlessly to the ground all the magic in it gone leaving it nothing more than normal sand.

Max couldn't help but stare, his strongest attack had just been shrugged off like it was nothing, so lost in his shock was he that he didn't see Harry once more transform into lightning and explode towards him far faster this time. In fact, Max only registered Harry's presence once more when a Lightning covered fist rushed towards his face. He didn't have time to block or dodge and steeled himself for the inevitably painful hit only the pain didn't come.

His fist stopped just in front of Max's face causing the man to stumble back and fall on his butt.

"I-I give up, you win." Max stuttered in a daze.

Harry pulled his fist back as the lightning sparking across his body vanished leaning forward he reached out and held his hand out to Max. The downed blond looked at the hand and at Harry's smiling face before giving him an identical grin and grabbing the hand allowing Harry to pull him up.

"That was amazing, what was that magic there at the end?!" Max asked excitedly.

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "That was Nullification Magic it's one of the magicks I know." He said with embarrassment in his tone.

The man's eyes went slightly starry at that. "You can use more than one magic! That's amazing!"

Harry blushed, he had been on his own for a very long time and even after all his training he still wasn't very good at getting complimented by others. "Thank you."

The two of them then made their way back to the rest of the Guild who were all exchanging money with one another. Max stopped and gapped at the sight before shouting. "Were you guys betting on our fight?!"

Most of the Guild members had the decency to look at least slightly contrite through Wakaba just grinned as he accepted a few coins from an annoyed-looking Macao. Harry couldn't help but stare at the sight, wasn't this supposed to be the Guild Master? He was very confused, the only time he saw people in authority they were either both pompous and stuck up like Malfoy or Fudge or… well, Dumbledore.

Shaking off that thought he looked towards Macao who had turned to address him having finished his conversation with Wakaba. "Good job Harry, impressive magic you got there I think you'll fit right in." He said brightly as he looked at Harry the same happy and welcoming look was on the others harry couldn't help the smile that filtered onto his face.

A warm feeling bubbling up in his chest for the first time since he had set eyes on Hogwarts he felt like he was home.


End file.
